


Four of a Kind

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sticky Sex, four way, multple partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflector and Thundercracker have been together for a while now and yet Thundercracker still cant handle the triplets teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for the lovely Herzspalter!

There was nothing more arousing than blatant, honest, flattery. Small complements and comments here and there, especially ones made offhandedly, were things that Thundercracker honestly didn’t think he’d enjoy _this much_ , and his new lover was an expert at such soft foreplay.

Well, **lovers**. Sometimes Thundercracker wasn’t sure if his love was one mech or three because they shared the characteristics of both. Reflector had separate personalities when he was separated into the three minis, and yet they were connected on a spark-given level that went way above Thundercrackers head. Either way it was hard not to fall for the small bots, especially when their servos dig into his vents oh so nicely.

“So pretty,” “You like that?” “Heh your lips are soft today,” were just some of the sweet nothings currently making his spark throb. Thundercracker lay in his berth—although lately all four have taken to sharing—and arched as three sets of servos danced over his frame. It was always a sensory overload when all three decided to give him attention.

“Hm, come here,” he slurred and pulled the closet triplet—Viewfinder—in for a hungry kiss. Their lips melded and their glossa danced, and Thundercracker heard another triplet sigh. It was probably Spyglass. He was a sucker for kissing and was no doubt enjoying the indirect feeling through their sensory connection.

Although he dominated the kiss with Viewfinder, the other two triplets took their time. A set of digits slipped into a delicate vent, making Thundercracker gasp. Ordinary servos were far too large to fit into such a space and that left the plating soft and malleable. They pushed and circled until the metal there tingled with charge that arced across his entire cockpit.

There was another pair of hands that rubbed teasingly close to his burning interface panel. They circled, dipped close, and just before they made any direct contact they danced away. It frustrated Thundercracker to no end, but with his mouth currently occupied he couldn’t voice his complaint.

His panel retracted, exposing his array to the cold air of the habsuite, and he whined into Viewfinders mouth in a desperate plea for any kind of touch.

“Hehe he arches so prettily,” he heard Spyglass say and Spectro hummed in agreement.

“Should we do something about it?”

Thundercracker gave a hearty whine. The triplets may be shameless flatterers, but they were also terribly cruel. Often they merely discussed Thundercrackers discomfort and took way to much convincing to actually do anything about it. He knew it was because they liked to watch. They liked it when he whined and arched, baring his leaking valve for them to see, and letting his spike leak onto his abdominal plating so they would know how hot they really got him.

“Maybe we should. Look he’s already leaking.”

Servos feathered over his quivering valve lips making his optics roll into the back of his helm. He couldn’t see them, but he was certain that those teasing servos came away shiny and wet.

“Hmm hey View’ let him vent a bit. I wanna here him beg,” Spectro purred and Thundercracker deeply vented for air when Viewfinder complied.

He knew what they wanted and didn’t waste any time pretending he didn’t.

“Please touch me more. You three are slagging teases!”

That made all three chuckle, and they echoed with a chorus of acceptance.

Spyglass, however, felt the need to sweeten the pot, so to speak, and gave Thundercrackers thigh a light slap and said, “If we touch you now then you have to model for us. We don’t have nearly enough pictures of you in the washrack.”

Thundercracker nodded eagerly, “Yes sure.”

“And we want you sopping and soapy this time,” Viewfinder added into his audial and TC whined.

“Yes, yes whatever you want! Please,” he added with a low whine and spread his thighs.

Thankfully the triplets seemed keen on their deal and wasted no time teasing him further. They switched up their positions and a different triplet came to claim his lips—it was Spyglass. Only he smiled that sweetly right before a kiss.

The servos returned to his chassis but not for long. They traveled down to his throbbing array and softly circled his valve. He could feel two hands, no it was three. Way to many servos pulled and pressed onto the sensitive outer mesh of his valve while two glossa started to lick a trail up his straining spike. He moaned into Spyglasses lips and threw his arms around the smaller mech to hold him close.

Slowly, almost too slowly, multiple small servos slipped into his valve. It stretched and accommodated the intrusion nicely and cycled down on them greedily. One triplet took the head of his spike into their mouth and the other lapped hungrily at its base. They made true to their promise and didn’t keep TC waiting. Their servos started a brisk pace—each on a syncopated rhythm that was driving Thundercracker wild—and the triplet sucking the head of his spike eagerly started to bob.

Charge was building up quickly as it always did when all three were giving him attention, and his hips started to buck against his wishes. Overload came embarrassingly quickly and his yell of pleasure was muffled by the glossa still exploring the back of his throat. His legs kicked out without purpose, and both his valve and spike tensed with a spurt of fluids; of which both triplets lapped up like they were starving mechs.

His frame twitched with excess charge and his metal popped as it cooled once the triplets pulled away to let him recover. He vented deeply and once his optics finally managed to open he saw all three were looking at him expectantly.

He groaned, “You want me to do it now?”

“Of course!” they all piped up in unison. Sometimes TC wondered if they did that on purpose or if it was just a coincidence. Either way it was the cutest damn thing, and he couldn’t resists smiling.

“Heh I guess I could use a wash now. Alright fine. Go run me a bath,” he settled back into the berth and smirked as all three scrambled over each other to be the first into the washrack. He could hear them squabbling about how much soap to use and how hot to make the water. Small as they were, they took care of him more than any lover in his past. That fact alone made him hotter than the vent play.

“If you three hurry I might be up for some self service too,” he called and grinned widely when he heard their squabbling pause then intensify.


End file.
